


Take me home

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #tree #tall #small #pureporno #bar #alley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: This is one hot fic, thats all i'll say.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 3





	Take me home

One of the hottest things I have ever written.  
"Where you going cutie? we're just having a drink." Rhett says. "Look your sexy and I like your style. But my style is engaged." Link says "I gotta go" and Rhett kisses his cheek, "ok cutie." Link runs out into the alley and leans againest a wall, he takes out his phone. Hes about to call his fiance when Rhett from the bar is in front of him. "Dont deny yourself of this". He says to him and moves his phone out of the way and kisses Link. Link moans he kisses back, this cute guy he met in the bar, he knows where its headed. Link and Rhett kiss feverishly. Rhett stuffs his hand into the front of Links jeans and rubs there. Link is moaning softly in Rhetts ear. Oh fuck Rhett.. he moans hard. Hes moaning alot when Rhett rubs his hard on for him. He cant help it, hes very attracted to him. Suddenly a guy wheeling some bins walks past and Link says "take me somewhere" before Rhett takes Link by the hand. And leads him to his apartment. They come crashing through the door kissing. Rhett closes the door and locks it as Link strips himself of his jeans and boxers. Rhett pulls his hard cock out. And they join together kissing once more so feverishly. Link moans and begs him for more. Rhett backs Link up to the fridge and holds him there. Im gonna fuck you now. Rhett says to him then adds "roughly, Link" Link moans "please, call me baby" & then strokes Rhetts huge dick. "Baby, babe.. i'll fuck you so much" Rhett holds Link up on the fridge and slides his dick inside him, and without warning. Fucking him roughly into the fridge. Link is in heaven. Roughly moaning "Oh God, Rhett!" whining and screaming "Fuck meeee please, oh god" "i got you, bo" Rhett says in that country accent. Link is in absolute heaven with a hard dick up his ass. Just what he needed.  
"Slap me" link screams  
Rhett says "ok" and slaps his bed partner  
"Harder"  
"Slam me" Link is very vocal  
Rhett is breathing hard as he takes him harder and harder.  
Link is topping him on the floor, riding his dick.  
"I cant breathe" Rhett groans  
Soon theyre in the bedroom and hes cumming all over the place. And Rhett is cumming neatly inside him. Link slumps. Panting into Rhetts arm. Bo, that was amazing. Link says. Glad he had taken him home. Rhett was glad too. "I suppose you will take off in the morning." "Yeah i have to meet the planner. But right now i want your lips." They started a feverishly hot kiss and then they both lead themselves into dreamland.  
Early that morning. Link awakes and looks at his beautiful bed partner. "rhett" he coaxes. Looking at his closed eyes. But nothing. "Rhett i have to go" he whispers. Rhett moves groaning in the bed. "Do you have to?" Link looks at him, "seriously?" He says. "Seriously." Link replies getting hard from that country twang. "Baby." Rhett says. Link looks disappointed. "Sorry baby will you drive me in your truck?" rhett gets up out of bed and stretches. "Sure, darling" he says to him.  
They grab some breakfast bars and get in the truck and head off wordlessly. Link looks over at Rhett i think i... Where do you live? Rhett inturupts. 52 Carringbar street. Link says.  
Then they drive in silence.  
When Rhett pulls up at the house all is silent as they sit in the truck. Link speaks up. "I had a good time last night" "dont mention it baby" rhett replies. They look at each other. Link swallows. Then it starts to rain on the truck, as the streetlights are shining through the window. Its lighting up a tree. "Thats my favourite tree" link says and points. "Where?" Rhett says. Link points again and moves Rhetts head so he can see it. "Ohh, I thought you meant me" Rhett looks at him. Link smiles. "Your not a ..well maybe you are" he giggles. Rhett smiles. Then closes the distance and kisses Link. They kiss so soft this time. "I'll miss you" he says. "Nah i'll come back" Link smiles. The rain continues and the street lights start to go off. One by one. Rhett says "i want to see you tommorow" link says "i can't" then theyre kissing again and link says "dont get me going" and pushes Rhett away then he just watches helplessly as Rhett gets out the truck in the rain and opens the door for him. Link watches him soaking wet. Rhett says "come out and play with me" Link looks up at the rain. Then he smiles he gets out the car and Rhett backs him up to the car door as he closes it then they kiss in the rain soooooooooo passionate. Each unable to breathe. The rain pouring on them. Getting them wet in more ways than one. Link leads him to a dry spot in the garage. And sits on the step. Rhett sits with him then kisses him and undress out of their wet clothes. soon they're lying on the step together naked. "Im cold" link says. "Ill warm you, baby" he proceeds to fuck link on the step again. He gets down a few steps then sucks his cold wet dick. "Oh man" link is falling apart in this guy's hands. "I want your dick gimme it, ohh" Link says to Rhett, he wants him to fuck him hard and fast he wants to be caught, he wants to fall apart right now, he needs to be licked and sucked and fucked at the same time. He wants Rhett to do it. He wants Rhett to be there. "I love you!" He says to Rhett and means it. "I love you" Rhett says. Rhett smiles he doesnt stop fucking Link not for anything. Link's moaning and fucking him back. It's so passionate and theres so much love, so much chemistry.


End file.
